narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demonic Flute
Name We have Demonic Flute and Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody and Demon Flute: Phantom Sound Chains. Shouldn't we change "Demon Flute" to "Demonic Flute" in jutsu's names or "Demonic Flute" to "Demon Flute" in this article?--LeafShinobi (talk) 12:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Kabuto as a user Hum...there appears to be some discussion over Kabuto being or not a user of the Tayuya's demon's flute...given that both the flute and the copy were created by Kabuto and since the technique is Kabuto's now, and that the copy does not appear to be sentient, but an extension of Kabuto i believe it's legit to state him as a user. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Kabuto made a flute out of bones. He did not magically get the real Tayuya's flute out of nowhere.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) What Ultimate said ... it's not the flute, it's a bone --Elveonora (talk) 18:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hum...different material...same tool...same use...same technique. Darksusanoo (talk) 19:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) i think he should be listed as a user. firstly because tayuya used her genjutsu through it, and appearantly the demonic flute is special to be able to use genjutsu. secondly why is tayuya's flute given an article other than flute. which not only allow her to use genjutsu but also control her doki. thirdly why don't we just make the article flute and give a soft redirect. and if thats too much since appearently the flute caan be made from diffenrent materials (such as metal (which presumably is what tayuya's iis made from) or bone) and thee only reason we listed the flute as special is because she used jutsu through it. its kinda like the bell article. its just a flute its more so the person using it as to wether or not its special (ie preforming jutsu). (talk) 22:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :Nothing about the flute appears to be special, except in life she gave it a name. Other than that, it's just a flute which she uses to casts her genjutsu. If this item is so special, it cannot simply be recreated by using Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku. For that reason, Kabuto and the anime character Shiin should be removed, with a trivia note explaining their situations.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::It may not be special, but it's a key component in all these characters technique's...plus we don't know what does or doesn't make it special...you're more likely inclined to it being build with some special material, while the key may be how it was build...either way it's a special item, even though it has gone through different incarnations. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) when did tayuya give it a name. also kabuto should still be mentioned as a user since he used tayuya's genjutsuthrough it. (talk) 22:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :Kabuto is listed as using Tayuya's genjutsu, which he does. He is not listed as using a her tool, as it was destroyed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) well than kabuto and shiin should have flute in their infoboxes since they still used a flute for ninjutsu, which is important enough to have it in their infoboxes. (talk) 22:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan to me it seams that the flute isn't special or unique, and that her genjutsu and possibly her doki controling could be used through any flute. (talk) 22:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan Kabuto and the anime character are using "a flute" not the flute ... Tayuya's gone.--Elveonora (talk) 23:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto used the Genjutsu, not the flute. Skitts (talk) 23:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) well if the ones that kabuto and shiin used aren't going to be listed as users of the demonic flute then their should be a page made for flute added to their info boxes with a soft redirect, along with a trivia mention of how they used similar techniques to tayuya's. (talk) 23:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan I still have a bit of a hard time even saying Kabuto used the technique but I don't think the flute should be added as a tool for him. He used Kimimaro's abilities to fashion a flute for the Tayuya copy to use not him. He's way too indirect in this situation to be considered a user.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:30, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Shikotsumyaku Ability How come my page for Bone Flute was deleted? It was created by Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku and is obviously not the same as the Demonic Flute. On top of that, if Yamato crafts something out of wood and it isn't a slandered tree, it gets its own page and is considered a jutsu. I think they should be considered separate pages considering both are made up entirely of separate materials. If Yamato created a sword out of wood, is it still gonna be a sword or a wooden sword? Skarrj (talk) 10:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :It still does the exact same thing constructed with a different material. Your article was added as trivia info on this page. --Speysider(Talk Page) 10:24, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well it was still an entirely a different weapon. Shin's flute did the exact same thing but it is not the same flute. And Kimimaro created the flute through the use of Shikotsumyaku, thats why I made it a jutsu page instead of a weapon. Bottom line is they aren't the same thing and that's why they need seperate pages, more information can be added about the two of them. Skarrj (talk) 08:09, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Shiin's flute is not the same as the Demonic Flute. The flute used by the construct of Tayuya was literally the same flute she wielded while she was alive, except it was in bone form. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The fact of the matter is that the flute was created simply out of convenience. If Yamato had done a similar thing, and an article created for it I'm sure the same discussion would have taken place. There's no need for it to have its own article because contrary to what you stated, there would be nothing more to add to it than the one line that's on the respective pages.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Second Flute I think it's worth adding to the trivia that the flute was remade and is currently in Naruto's possession as far as filler goes with episode 305. VlenFlyheight (talk) 15:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Not really, unless he actually does something with it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) we don't have to put him as a user. we should, however, note that he is in possession of it.JaZZBaND (talk) 00:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not talking about him using it, I'm taking about him actually doing anything at all. Flute was probably there, he picked it up. I highly doubt he'll take it with him or do something with it, like giving it to someone or anything like that. Should that happen, then his possession of it will become relevant. Omnibender - Talk - 00:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC)